The Distributed Video Coding (DVC) is a new video coding technique for emerging applications and services, such as low power wireless communication sensor networks, mobile video, video on demand, mobile phone TV, wireless video surveillance cameras, and mobile scanner among many diverse applications. The DVC is based on the encoding of selective frames and usage of techniques, such as interpolation/extrapolation methods, at the decoder end to restore remaining frames. In addition, an encoder of the DVC may send error-correction syndrome bits of the remaining frames, whereby the restored frames at the decoder maybe corrected for errors using syndrome bits. Further, the DVC may utilize a feedback channel, through which the decoder may request additional syndrome bits from the encoder incase decoding is not successful with already sent syndrome bits. The channel decoding operation may therefore be iterative and repeated for every additional syndrome bit received from the encoder. In addition, the decoder may sequentially request an additional syndrome bit chunk one at a time, if decoding fails with available syndrome bits.
Failure of decoding with available syndrome bits may lead to unacceptable rendering of relayed content because of increased buffering due to excessive iteration delays in iterative channel decoding operation of the DVC decoder and excessive round-trip delays through the feedback channel. These excessive iterative channel-decoding delays and excessive round-trip delays between the decoder request and availability of requested syndrome bit chunk at the decoder may prevent usage of DVC for real time applications